Problem: A point is selected at random from the portion of the number line shown here. What is the probability that the point is closer to 4 than to 0? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]unitsize(0.2inch);
draw((0,0)--(5,0));
draw((0,-0.1)--(0,0.1));
draw((1,-0.1)--(1,0.1));
draw((2,-0.1)--(2,0.1));
draw((3,-0.1)--(3,0.1));
draw((4,-0.1)--(4,0.1));
draw((5,-0.1)--(5,0.1));
label("0",(0,-0.1),S);
label("1",(1,-0.1),S);
label("2",(2,-0.1),S);
label("3",(3,-0.1),S);
label("4",(4,-0.1),S);
label("5",(5,-0.1),S);

[/asy]
Answer: We find the point which is equidistant from 0 and 4. Clearly, this occurs at 2. So, for all $x > 2$, $x$ is closer to 4 than 0. So, the probability is equal to the length of this region $\frac{5-2}{5} = \boxed{.6}$.